


Green With Envy

by foxjar



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Blood, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Furiae takes Caim for herself.
Relationships: Caim/Furiae (Drag-On Dragoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Green With Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



"If you loved me, you'd let me do this," Furiae says, voice dripping with lust. Her hand runs over the front of Caim's pants, and when he doesn't harden beneath her touch, she frowns. He doesn't want her, but she can change that.

Caim can't speak, after all; his mark is woven into his tongue, a gate to hold back his voice. Choked sounds still escape his lips as his throat constricts with an array of emotions — fear or disappointment, perhaps.

In the end, it doesn't matter. Furiae finally has him upon her bed where she's always wanted him. The bed creaks beneath her as she moves, leaning over her brother, basking in the sheer power she feels swelling inside her. She brushes his bangs from his face, feeling the stickiness of his sweat, before kissing him. His lips are dry but still she wants more, more; they quench her in a way that she has only dreamt of before.

The world is crumbling around them, but all she wants is Caim. She pulls up the skirt of her dress as she straddles him, rocking her hips against him, lips parted as she moans. The world could end — will end — as their bodies finally meet, and maybe as her last breath leaves her, she will finally know happiness.

She brings his hand to her chest, making him squeeze her through the fabric. As she moves her body with his, she can feel Caim's body reacting beneath her, and she smiles. Her whole life has led her to this moment where they can finally be united.

When she looks at Caim to tell him how happy she is, he looks away. He can't meet her eyes, not now and maybe not ever. This infuriates her — _how dare he refuse to look at me as if he is disgusted with me?_ — and her fingers dig into his hand so hard that she can feel his skin part beneath her nails.

Blood. She brings her fingers to her lips, licking every drop away, savoring the coppery taste. Despite the pain he must be in, Caim is still hard against her; if she pivots her hips just right, her whole body jolts with pleasure. It's wholly unlike any sensation she's been able to make herself feel on all those nights when she was alone in her bed, fantasizing about her brother's hands on her: the roughness of his skin, the desperation as they tear each other's clothes off, the passion in his breath as he thrusts into her.

None of the fantasies she's dreamt of could ever compare to having Caim — real and whole and alive — beneath her. Even if he refuses to look at her, she still has him, and when her hand slips beneath the waistband of his pants, she is euphoric. Caim is still turned from her, mind fighting her, but it doesn't matter. She feels his warmth in her hand as she strokes him.

Finally, her heart fills with bliss.


End file.
